Alone
by fuyubasho
Summary: Child!Rivaille x OC!Cherryl "Seandainya aku tidak membuat janji bodoh itu, mungkin aku masih bisa menolongnya. Seandainya aku tidak mengiyakan kata-katanya mungkin sekarang dia masih berada disampingku. Seandainya aku adalah orang yang kuat, mungkin aku masih bisa melindunginya."


**Author : Gomene udah lama gak apdet. Soalnya Author udah sibuk, bentar lagi mau UN, terus Author mulai banyak les juga, dari senin sampai sabtu belajar dari jam 7 pagi sampai jam setengah 10 malam /ceritanyacurcol. Tapisebenernyasihauthorjugamalasapdetdanmalasmikir /dihajarmassa.  
**

**Udahan ahh curcolnya, ntar malah makin bonyok nih muke. Sebenernya ada juga sih, fanficnya fanfic comedy-hurt/comfort-angst, cuma gak kepikiran lagi lanjutannya.. lagian itu kebanyakan crossovernya ._.**

**WELEHH, KOK MALAH NGAJAKIN GUA CURCOL LAGI?, NGAJAK BERANTEM LU?!**

**Rivaille : LU YANG NGAJAK MEREKA BERANTEM BEGO. *le sembunyiin kotak tisunya author***

**Author : Woi heichou kampret, balikin tuh kotak tisu gua ;w;**

**Rivaille : Lu kan gak pernah nangis gara-gara hal beginian-_- DAN APA LU BILANG? *siap-siap tebas pake 3DMG* Author sialan, **** CARI PASAL MULU NIH ANAK, CEPETAN MULAI ATAU GUA TEBAS!**

******Author : Oke, oke, disclaimer dulu ;A; *sujud-sujud minta pengampunan***

* * *

******Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin dan Rivaille bukan punya Author, tapi kalo mau dijadiin fiancenya Author juga boleh sih /plakk. OCnya sih asli punya Author~**

******Character : Rivaille, Cherryl**

******Rate : T**

******Category : Angst, Friendship, a little Romance**

******Straight Pairing, Oneshot, OC Insert, Canon.**

******Cerita dibalik sifat dan kelakuan dingin dari seorang heichou muda. Enjoy!**

* * *

Langit biru, matahari yang bersinar, awan yang berarak, angin yang berhembus lembut. Hari yang cukup cerah bagiku, dengan titan-titan jelek kelas 5 meter yang berada di luar dinding, menggaruk-garuk dinding kelaparan, dan dengan bodohnya mereka menabrakkan diri mereka ke dinding dan melukai diri mereka sendiri – sungguh makhluk yang tidak berguna.

Aku melirik sinis para pedagang berbaju bagus yang sedang berjualan di pasar. Para manusia-manusia gendut yang nista itu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya mereka masih menjual barang-barang itu dengan harga mahal. Mereka sudah seharusnya dibuang ke luar tembok dan dimakan oleh para titan.

Aku sungguh enggan untuk menatap orang-orang itu, mereka itu sangat menjijikkan. Irisku pun berpindah tempat dan menangkap sesosok gadis yang sedang membantu ibunya berjualan. Entah kenapa rasanya atmosfir disekitar gadis itu membawa hawa baik.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu pun berlari ke arahku. Kini aku bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas. Rambut hitam sehitam arang dan mata violetnya yang secerah sinar bulan purnama, entah kenapa hatiku langsung berdegup kencang.

"Maaf, tadi kulihat kau menatapku agak lama, ada yang bisa kubantu?" katanya sambil memperlihatkan senyuman yang semanis madu padaku. "Tidak." acuh tak acuh aku menjawabnya dengan singkat, padat, tepat, dan jelas.

"Oh, baiklah" katanya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Namaku Cherryl, kau?"

Sebelum menjawab aku melihatnya dari atas ke bawah "Rivaille." kataku, kali dengan nada dingin.

"Rivaille?, nama yang bagus. Boleh aku memanggilmu Levi?"

"Terserah." Aku meliriknya dengan sinis, seperti yang selalu kulakukan pada setiap orang jika seseorang terlalu banyak bicara yang tidak perlu dibicarakan. Kemudian aku berbalik pergi, tetapi sebelum aku sempat mengambil langkah pertamaku dia berkata, "Silahkan mampir ke toko kami kapan-kapan." dan diam-diam tanpa kuketahui dia tersenyum lembut dibelakangku. Aku hanya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa, yang kulakukan hanya berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia mengatakan bahwa aku bisa mengunjungi tokonya kapan-kapan, tapi segan rasanya jika seorang yang dingin, sarkastik, dan frontal mengunjungi toko seorang gadis yang bahkan bukan temanku – sejujur aku tidak tahu apa yang namanya teman.

Tapi rasa ingin tahuku pun menang, jadi aku keluar dari rumah dan pergi ke pasar, kebetulan stok persediaan makanan di rumahku juga sudah mulai menipis.

Pasar, tempat yang riuh dan ramai akan teriakan para penjual yang meneriakkan harga barang dan mempromosikan barangnya. Cih, apa di dalam otak mereka yang kecil dengan IQ yang rendah itu hanya ada uang?, dungu sekali. Lebih baik kalian gunakan otak kalian itu untuk mencari cara bagaimana untuk membunuh titan-titan busuk yang sedang kelaparan akan tubuh manusia itu. Mereka akan mengangkatmu dengan kedua tangan mereka dan meremukkan tulang-belulangmu agar tidak bisa kabur, lalu mereka akan memakanmu hidup-hidup. Mereka akan menggigitmu sampai kepalamu putus, darahmu akan menyembur dari urat nadi lehermu yang terputus, ususmu mungkin akan terburai – aku membiarkan fantasiku akan titan-titan yang kelaparan untuk menghilangkan rasa benciku kepada mereka yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri tanpa ingin tahu seperti apa dunia luar yang kuinginkan.

Ketika aku akan melewati toko gadis itu, kulihat lelaki gendut dengan segala perhiasan mahal yang menempel di tubuhnya yang biasanya terlihat sedang berjualan barang-barang mahal namun tak berguna itu. Kenapa dia ada disini?, pertanyaan itu muncul dalam benakku.

"Heh, barang ini akan dijual ke masyarakat?," lelaki itu mengambil sebuah ukiran kecil dari kayu lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan remeh "ini hanya sekedar sampah yang tidak berguna." dia kemudian dengan sengaja melempar ukiran itu dengan keras sehingga ukiran itu retak.

"Asal anda tahu tuan, mungkin ukiran milik kami tidak sebagus dan semahal punya anda, namun anda tidak berhak mengkritik seperti itu dan membanting barang dagangan kami. Asal anda tahu tuan, yang sampah itu adalah perhiasan yang anda pakai kemana-mana. Perhiasan membuat anda mudah menjadi bahan perampokan, dan tidak ada gunanya seorang laki-laki seperti anda memakai perhiasan murahan seperti itu." Kulihat ada nada sinis di dalam kekuatan suara gadis itu, sinis namun tetap tegas dan berwibawa. Lelaki itu pun hanya bisa menggeretakkan giginya dengan kesal sambil berjalan meninggalkan toko itu dengan langkah lebar.

Kurasa aku mulai suka dengan kepribadiannya. Yah, mungkin aku dan dia telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, mungkin. Yang pasti aku bisa menebak dia akan menjadi anggota dari Scouting Legion, itu pasti. Sejak saat itu kami mulai berteman.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian setelah kejadian menarik itu, aku mulai akrab dengan Cherryl. Ternyata dia seumuran denganku. Aku dan dia sama, tidak menyukai mereka yang berbuat seenaknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aneh, ada sesuatu di dalam hatiku tapi aku tak tahu apa itu, yang pasti itu sangat menggangguku.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Cherryl yang ke 8. Cherryl bilang dia ingin mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi dia tidak memberitahuku dimana itu.

Tepat jam 5 pagi aku menjemput Cherryl di depan rumahnya. Cherryl dengan langkah ringan keluar dengan pakaian terbaiknya dan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dia menutup mataku dengan sepotong kain dan menuntunku ke suatu tempat. Setelah hampir 15 menit berjalan, dia membuka penutup mataku.

Betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika melihat apa yang berada di depanku sekarang. Sebuah terowongan kecil seukuran anak-anak yang entah mengarah kemana. Apa maksudnya dia membawaku kesini?, aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk tetap diam. Menunggu ia memberikan penjelasan.

Seakan tahu apa yang kupikirkan, dia menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikiranku. "Ini terowongan rahasia yang digunakan orang-orang tertentu untuk mengimpor barang dari luar tembok ke pasar gelap. Di ulang tahunku yang ke 8 ini aku ingin kita mengunjungi dunia luar Levi!" katanya masih dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Tidak. Kali ini aku tidak bisa setuju dengan pikiranmu Cherryl." Kataku dengan nada dan tatapan sedingin es. Itu tawaran yang menarik, ingin rasanya aku melihat dunia luar bersama temanku yang satu ini. Tapi entah kenapa hati, pikiran, dan tubuhku langsung melawannya. Kini muncul lagi perasaan aneh yang lain, yang ini terasa sakit, rasanya seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk jantungku dengan jarum.

"Ayolah, kita hanya akan berada di luar sekitar 5 menit. Lalu kemudian kita akan kembali lagi."

"..."

"Ayolah, kumohon..."

"..."

"Kumohon..."

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau dimakan titan." Deg. Aku baru sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan. Dimakan titan?, jangan sampai itu terjadi, jangan sampai. Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Kemudian kami berdua pun memasuki terowongan itu. Di dalam perjalanan aku lebih banyak diam mendengarkan ocehan gembira dari Cherryl yang tidak sabar ingin melihat dunia luar. Aku masih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kami jika para titan itu menyadari kehadiran kami.

* * *

Waktu terus bergulir, tak terasa kami sudah berada di ujung terowongan. Kami melihat cahaya. Cherryl berlari bahagia keluar, agar tidak ketinggalan aku pun ikut berlari mengejarnya. Ada yang aneh, ketika Cherryl keluar dari terowongan ia langsung diam terpaku menatap sesuatu. Kukira ia terpesona melihat keindahan dari dunia luar, jadi aku memperlebar langkahku dan berlari lebih cepat untuk menyusulnya. Ketika aku sampai di luar, kini aku bisa melihat dan berpikir dengan jelas.

Itu titan.

Rasa takut menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Aku sadar, tubuhku lebih kecil dan lebih lemah jika dibandingkan mereka, aku tidak mungkin melawan. Salah satu dari mereka menoleh ke arah kami, aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan diam seribu kata. Titan itu berlari ke arah kami, sepertinya itu titan abnormal kelas 15 meter. Kemudian dari arah barat laut berdiri titan biasa kelas 10 meter yang juga menoleh ke arah kami. Titan abnormal itu salah koordinat dan menabrak tembok yang letaknya 12 meter jauhnya dari kami, sungguh beruntung.

Namun keberuntungan nampaknya tidak berpihak kepada kami dua kali. Titan kelas 10 meter mulai berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kami, titan-titan yang kecil seperti kelas 3, 5, dan 7 meter mengikuti titan kelas 10 meter itu dari belakang. Aku ingin melawan, tapi aku tidak punya senjata ataupun keahlian khusus. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

Kenapa aku pernah berkata begitu frontal kepada mereka yang dungu itu sementara aku sendiri juga seperti itu?, betapa bodohnya aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?, apakah aku harus berdoa?, ataukah aku harus pasrah saja? Kulihat Cherryl yang masih berdiri di sampingku. Walaupun tangannya gemetar ketakutan dia tetap berdiri tegap.

"Levi, kupikir inilah saat terakhirku. Aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal untukku, untuk hadiah ulang tahunku. Kau dulu pernah berjanji kan pada ulang tahunku tahun ini kau akan memberikan apa saja yang kumau pada hari ini."

"..."

"Aku ingin kau pergi selamatkan dirimu Levi, pergilah, larilah, lanjutkan hidupmu, aku yakin disana ada petualangan besar yang akan menunggumu." Katanya dengan senyum getir, bibirnya sedikit gemetar ketika mengatakan itu. Pupilku membesar.

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Kita akan selalu bersama. Jika kau mati maka aku akan mati bersamamu disini."

"...Tapi kau sudah janji padaku" dia terdiam mendengar perkataanku. Lalu perlahan butir demi butir air mata mulai keluar dari matanya, mengalir di pipinya, dan jatuh ke tanah. "Hiduplah untukku. Hiduplah untuk teman-temanmu. Hiduplah untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkanmu. Hiduplah untuk mewujudkan mimpi kita, pergi ke dunia luar tanpa takut dengan adanya ancaman dari titan. Dan yang terakhir, jangan sia-siakan kepercayaan dari mereka semua, karna semua temanmu percaya pada kekuatanmu, begitu pula denganku, Rivaille." Cherryl tersenyum lebar padaku, masih ada sisa-sisa air mata di sudut matanya.

Tapi saat ia ingin menyeka air matanya, titan itu datang, dia menggenggam Cherryl, meremukkan tulang-tulangnya, Cherryl berteriak kesakitan, namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. _'larilah'_ Kata yang diucapkan Cherryl terngiang kembali di otakku.

Aku berlari kembali ke dalam terowongan itu, berlari, berlari dan berlari. Aku tidak perduli seberapa panjang jalan yang kutempuh untuk mencapai ujung dari terowongan itu, yang kutahu aku harus lari dari sana, itulah yang harus kulakukan untuk menunaikan janji bodohku kepadanya.

Seandainya aku tidak membuat janji bodoh itu, mungkin aku masih bisa menolongnya. Seandainya aku tidak mengiyakan kata-katanya mungkin sekarang dia masih berada disampingku. Seandainya aku adalah orang yang kuat, mungkin aku masih bisa melindunginya. Seandainya aku adalah teman yang baik aku tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu. Seandainya aku lebih cepat menyadarinya, aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku...kepadanya.

Secercah cahaya terlihat di terowongan yang kulalui, ini pertanda kalau ujungnya sudah dekat. Aku segera berlari keluar dan ingin segera menjatuhkan diriku di hamparan rumput.

Tapi, jika aku berhasil mencapai ke dalam dinding akankah hidupku masih terasa sama seperti dulu? Akankah kehangatan di dalam hatiku saat ini akan menghilang? Akankah sinar rembulan takkan seterang dulu lagi?

Tak lama setelah itu aku mencapai bagian dalam dinding. Sendirian. Takkan ada yang menemaniku lagi, aku sendiri lagi.

* * *

**Author : AAAAAA- RASANYA PENGEN BANGET NGEBANTING LAPPIE GARA-GARA INI. ENTAH KENAPA AUTHOR GAK BISA NGERASAIN FEELNYA PAS NGEBUAT FIC INI, mungkin hati author terbuat dari baja... *pundung***

**Rivaille : Sialan kau, k-kenapa kau buat keadaanku ngenes seperti itu HAA?! *banting terus injek-injek Author dengan fabulousnya***

**Author : h-hon-t-tou ni g-gomenas-sai... *mati dengan gantengnya***

**Rivaille : mohon reviewnya.**


End file.
